The Wonderful Life?
by tanooka
Summary: Ummm well it's kinda about this guy named Jake and Celia....that's about it...yea...


It was another peaceful night in Forget-Me-Not village. Jake had just bought a new farm named Riverside. It was a very small village and not that many people lived there. Jake had always dreamed of owning a place like this and getting on his own…away from mom.

He was 21 now and he could FINALLY drink. He was looking forward to those fun parties at the inn. He planned on finding his dream girl here.

There were 3 singles Celia, Nami, and Muffy. Celia was sweet and loved to do the housework around. Nami was a "cool girl" she didn't really care about anything and liked things from the local fossil dig. Muffy was sweet but had a bad temper and could hold a grudge.

Jake went into town the next day he bought the farm. He walked down to the inn to meet Nami. She didn't really care to meet Jake she just said "hi" and left him. He was disappointed and headed to the bar. There he met Muffy she seemed sweet until he asked her how old she was. She got pretty mad though she was young. The last place was the farm next to Jake's. He talked to Celia and stayed there for a while.

"What do you think of this village?" Jake asked.

"I think it's great, the people are really nice here and just want to make you happy!"

"Yeah so far I have met you, Nami, and Muffy. I should really introduce myself to everyone else huh?"

"Yeah good idea!" she laughed.

Jake left and walked up to Romana's mansion. There he met Lucia and their butler. Lucia was very young and pretty but just not Jake's type.

"So…how's your farm?" Lucia said trying to catch him in a conversation.

"It's great…I have to go now though sorry!"

Jake walked down the mansion's driveway and caught up with Walt and his son. They were out for a jog but just stopped to say hi.

It was about noon and was time to eat. Jake just remembered he had not bought food to cook. He walked over to the bar and bought some snack. He then went up the valley to the next town over, as he was not in a village with a super market. He bought a lot of food because that trip was pretty tiring without something to ride.

Jake got back around 5 p.m. and watched TV until 10. He went to sleep then.

He woke up around 9 ish and got to work right away. He went to the shipping building and bought one male and female cow. He bought 2 chickens and 1 rooster and he saved the rest for later.

The seasons passed as he gave Celia flowers and showered her in presents each day. You could tell whom he wanted.

Eventually he just wanted his life with her. He went to the lake nearby and saw the harvest sprites. They then gave him the blue feather, the way to propose!

He practiced for hours in the mirror.

"Will you marry me…? No that's not right"

"I know…we've been friends for a pretty long time…will you marry me?"

That was the one but he said that a million times until he was READY. He walked down to the farm and Celia wasn't there.

"She went to Mineral Town for a little but you can find her at Doug's Inn. She took the train in the town next by but that doesn't come for weeks."

Jake looked depressed and went home. He saw Takura outside with a horse.

"Take this horse please…I have no need for him."

Jake took the horse and named him Muffin. He then still had the look on his face but charged on towards Mineral Town. He didn't realize how far Mineral Town was but he kept going.

Finally after hours of riding he saw the sign up ahead MINERAL TOWN.

He let Muffin get some water to drink. He ran to someone and asked for Doug's Inn. Jake found it and stepped in.

" Celia's room please."

"Room 2, upstairs and straight to the right."

"Thank you"

Jake ran up the stairs and found room 2. He approached the door and knocked.

"Come in."

He stepped in and saw Celia sitting there reading a book.

"Celia I uhh umm…." Jake lost his words….

"Jake!" Celia looked surprised "What are you doing here? The train wasn't supposed to…."

"I rode my horse Muffin, Takura gave him to me."

"Is is everything all right?"

"Yeah…. I just needed to talk to you…"

"Wha- What is it?"

Jake took out the blue feather. "I know we've been friends for a long time…Will you marry me?"

"Oh Jake! I uhh I"

"No? I expected that…" Jake looked down in disappointment and started to walk out.

"No! I mean no not no. Yes! I love you Jake but I didn't know how you felt about me…"

Jake sat down next to her and caressed her face.

"Well now you know."

"Oh wow we need to get back right away!"

They rode Muffin back and announced the big event. The wedding was to be on Saturday, 2 days away.

Jake called many places and pulled many strings to make this work. It was finally the day. Celia went to Jake's house and rang the door. No one answered. She got in because the door was open and looked for Jake. He wasn't there!

She panicked frantically and ran around town. She spotted him near the lake. He had fainted working to hard to make the day PERFECT.

"Jake, Jake wake up."

"…."

"Jake please I love you wake up!" Celia said in tears.

Jake just lay there motionless.

"Please Jake." she said once more and kissed him.

"Hmmph uh mm" Jake stood up but fell down still conscious.

"Are you okay? It's time!"

"I'm sorry Celia it's all my fault!" Jake said in tears.

"No it's not your fault!" Celia lifted Jake up.

Back at the ceremony everyone had just arrived and wondered were they were.

Celia and Jake walked back and appeared. Everyone applauded as they walked down the isle.

"Do you take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"Do you take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

The ceremony ended shortly afterwards and Celia moved in with Jake.

Years passed and they had a son named Matthew.

After about 10 years Matthew was 9. He was very good friends with everyone but thought that something was still left to fill his heart.

He thought about it hard and thought it was maybe independence.

"Dad…I was wondering if I could have more…independence?"

"Matthew you're too young. I love you so much and don't want to lose you!"

"So you don't think I could take care of myself huh?"

"I'm just saying you're too young for this stuff."

"Fine!" Matthew ran to his room and slammed the door.

Matthew planned this out for a few hours and decided no plan was needed. He was to run away and there was nothing to it. He didn't need anything. He could take care of himself.

The next night he carefully crawled out of his window and ran up the valley to the mines. He planted his camp in the forest right outside the mine. Matthew fell asleep and the next morning found some berries to eat.

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"Matthew's GONE!"

They searched everywhere in the house until they noticed he ran away.

"This is all my fault!"

"No it isn't honey."

"The other night he asked for independence and I said he was too young. He probably wanted to prove himself!"

Celia kissed Jake "It's not your fault. He is too young he's only 9!"

Matthew heard many sounds and got scared.

"I won't give up I won't!"

Soon he found himself on the ground looking up at the sky. He couldn't get up and felt very dizzy. He just lay there and fainted.

They sent out a search party and looked around the town. No sign of him. Celia sobbed into Jake's shoulder.

"What if we never see him again?"

"We will Celia we will." Jake said embracing her.

Finally after days of searching someone found a piece of cloth. It was part of Matthew's clothing! They searched for many more hours.

"I found him! I FOUND HIM!" shouted Lucia.

Everyone ran there and sure as it was Matthew lay there unconscious. They took him back and lay him in the doctor's bed.

"He'll be fine everyone."

Jake and Celia sighed of relief. After a couple days Matthew came back.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry Mommy."

"What were you thinking honey?"

"I just wanted to prove myself. I wanted to say I wasn't little!"

"You're a big kid to us though!" said Celia hugging Matthew.

"But Dad—"

"He meant in reality…you're too young to understand right now but to us you are grown up!"

Everyone hugged each other.

"I promise not to run away again!"

Celia kissed Jake "It wasn't your fault. It was just our litt—sorry big rebel"

"I know now. I know."

A/n I got this idea from RKRshinobi! But it is like different... 


End file.
